1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery management and in particular to extending the time until a battery reaches an over-discharged state during storage of an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems utilize batteries as either a primary power source or as a backup power source. One example of an information handling system that uses batteries is a laptop computer. The battery allows the laptop computer to be used in a mobile setting without being connected to a source of utility power. Lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries are widely used in laptop computers. Li-ion batteries can be formed from one or more Li-ion cells and offer a high energy density and long life.
After the information handing system has been manufactured, it is often stored for a period of time before use. The storage can occur during shipping, in a warehouse or in a store. In other cases, such as in a school setting, the information handing system can be stored for long periods such as during summer vacation. During storage of an information handling system, various components continue to consume low levels of power. Examples of components that continue to consume power during storage are the battery level gauge circuit, power management controller, clock, and other system components. Additionally, cell self discharge operates to lower the amount of stored energy over time. This discharge occurs even if the battery is isolated from the system and is a factor in the time for the battery to reach critical discharge failure. If enough time elapses with the information handing system in storage, the battery may become discharged and not be able to power on the information handling system. If additional time elapses with the information handling system in storage, the battery can become over discharged or critically discharged and consequently become unable to be recharged and/or damaged. Examples of damage to battery cells may include copper dissolution and gas evolution